Il faut un début à tout
by Julma
Summary: petite anecdote sur l'enfance de Ron et ses premières expériences de vol :)
1. Chapter 1

** Coucou ! :) Petite fanfic assez courte sur mon petit Ronnie ;) J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas de laisser une p'tite review pour m'aider à m'améiore ! :)**

Un doux rayon de soleil vint caresser le visage endormi de Ron Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il resta étendu un long moment, profitant de la chaleur de ses couvertures.

-Ron ! appela Molly depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Descends vite ou on va finir par être en retard.

_ Retard ? _Ron se redressa si vite que sa tête heurta la poutre qui surplombait son lit. Il vit trente-six chandelles et retomba mollement sur son oreiller. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage joufflu tandis qu'il se ruait hors de sa chambre.

L'odeur du bacon tout juste sorti de la poêle parvint jusqu'à ses narines alors qu'il rejoignait le reste de la famille. À peine entré dans la minuscule pièce qui servait de cuisine, Ginny, sa jeune sœur de six ans lui sauta dans les bras

-Joyeux anniversaire Ronnie ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de planter un baiser humide sur sa joue.

Ron la repoussa en douceur.

-Merci ma petite grenouille, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, mais si tu m'appelle Ronnie encore une fois, je t'abandonne dans l'Allée des Embrume !

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent de frayeur puis elle courut se réfugier derrière sa mère.

-Allons Ron arrête de la terroriser, le réprimanda George.

-Mais oui, notre petite terreur deviendra grande, renchérit Fred en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'arrière de son crâne. Huit ans, tu ne rends pas compte Georgie ! ironisa-t-il.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, s'exclama alors Molly, vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous chamailler pour des broutilles ? Ron dépêche toi de te préparer on n'est pas en avance.

Le rouquin engloutit son petit-déjeuner en moins de deux et remonta s'habiller. Deux minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant la grande cheminée, enveloppé dans sa toute nouvelle cape. Impatient, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets dans la cuisine. Mais où était donc sa mère ? Enfin, elle le rejoignit en traînant Ginny derrière elle.

-Allez vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Ron saisit une grosse poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de pénétrer au centre du foyer. Un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit la main en criant « Chemin de Traverse ».

Il se retrouva propulsé au milieu de centaines de personnes, ballotté par des sorciers et sorcières qui allaient et venaient, vaquant à leur occupations sans se préoccuper de sa présence. À peine eût-il reprit ses esprit qu'il fonçait déjà vers magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il se rua à l'intérieur et manqua renverser un petit sorcier à l'allure bedonnante.

-Et bien mon garçon, on est bien pressé à ce que je voit. Regarde un peu où tu vas, le réprimanda-y-il.

Le visage de Ron s'empourpra et ses oreilles devinrent écarlates alors qu'il marmonnait quelques vagues excuse mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Molly le rattrapa, Ginny haletant derrière elle.

-Ron enfin ! hurla-t-elle, ça va pas de disparaître comme ça, je me suis fait un sang d'encre. On avait dit qu'on se rejoignait devant Gringotts.

Le jeune homme balbutia ce qui semblait être un début de justification mais sa mère le poussait déjà à l'intérieur de la boutique. Un sourire béat sur la figure, Ron s'avança au milieu des rayons, contemplant avec ravissement les divers modèles. À la caisse, une jolie vendeuse lui adressa un petit signe encourageant. Ron lui sourit en retour et s'aventura un peu plus dans les méandres de la boutique. Il déambula quelques minutes dans la boutiques avant de se mettre en quête d'un bon modèle. Il débusqua enfin un Comète 260 dissimulé dans un coin du magasin, derrière un large étalage de casque de protection. Ravi, il s'en empara, récupéra Ginny qui lorgnait sur un superbe bolide de course et revint auprès de sa mère.

-Et bien enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-elle. Allez allez, à la caisse dépêchez vous !

Molly lui tendit six mornilles et se dirigea vers la sortie. Impatient, Ron se rua vers la seule caisse encore libre et posa fièrement l'argent sur le comptoir. Le vendeur, un sorcier entre deux-âges à l'allure négligé, était plongé dans le dernière exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il ne releva même pas la tête lorsque les petites pièces d'argent roulèrent sur le comptoir. Ron attendit patiemment qu'il daigne s'occuper de lui. Le vendeur finit par laisser le journal de côté avant d'attraper le balai en pestant et de récupérer les mornilles.

-Ah non désolé mon p'tit gars mais ce modèle coûte sept mornilles et trente-deux noises, le rabroua-t-il.

Dépité, le jeune garçon essaya de protester.

-Mais...bredouilla-t-il, le prix était indiqué à six mornilles.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna son interlocuteur. Et bien je suppose que les modèles sont mal étiquetés.

Ron chercha un mensonge afin de gagner du temps. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et le vendeur commençait à s'impatienter.

-Alors tu le prends ou tu le laisses ce balai ?

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, avoua-t-il honteusement.

-Hein ? Parle plus fort mon pote j'comprends rien !

-Je n'ai pas d'argent ! répéta-t-il plus fort, des larmes de déception brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

-Tant pis pour toi alors. Maintenant va t'en tu m'as déjà fais perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça. Allez, ouste !

Abattu, Ron retourna dans la boutique est se dirigea dépité vers le support du balai. Alors qu'il le remettais à sa place, une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était la jeune vendeuse qu'il avait aperçu en rentrant. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient remontés en une queue de cheval très stricte mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de chaleur. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

-Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour ton balai c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Intimidé, Ron fixa la pointe de ses chaussures sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Il hocha piteusement la tête.

-Oh mon pauvre chou ! s''apitoya-t-elle. Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Combien te manque-t-il ?

-Une mornille et trente-deux noises.

-Et c'est pour cette broutille qu'Al à refuser de te le vendre ! s'horrifia la jeune vendeuse. Allez viens avec moi, on va arranger ça.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa caisse et empocha les six mornilles.

-Voilà mon bonhomme, lança-t-elle en lui tendant le balai. Le reste est pour moi ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Un sourire de reconnaissance illumina le sourire de Ron. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu se jeter au cou de la jeune femme. Il la remercia chaleureusement et lui demanda de quelle manière il pourrait la rembourser.

-Bah ce n'est rien voyons, ria-t-elle. Tu sais j'ai un petit frère qui doit avoir à peut près le même âge que toi. Il s'appelle Olivier. Son rêve c'est de jouer au Quidditch. Neuf ans et il rêve déjà de monter sa propre équipe. Mais maintenant que tu le dit, quand tu iras à Poudlard si tu pouvais glisser au professeur Mcgonagall que son ancienne élève préférée, Emilie Dubois, cherche une formation pour être Animagus j'avoue que je t'en serais très reconnaissante.

Elle lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil et retourna s'occuper des autres clients. Ron coinça son balai sous son bras et, avisant la pluie drue qui tapait contre les carreaux, rabattit sa capuche sur son épaisse chevelure rousse avant de s'élancer en direction du Chaudron Baveur où il était censé retrouver sa mère et sa sœur.

De retour au Terrier, le ciel s'était à nouveau éclaircit. Le soleil laissait percer ses rayons à travers les nuages duveteux. Ron se précipita dans le vaste champ en jachère qui jouxtait le potager et enfourcha le Comète. Un sourire idiot sur le vissage, il ne cessait de caresser le manche verni du balai. Le sang battait ses tempes, les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête, emplissant son cerveau, l'isolant du reste du monde. Il inspira un grand coup et frappa le sol de son pied gauche. Il avait vu Bill faire ce geste tant de fois que pas une seconde il ne se serait douter que cela demandais un effort particulier. Pourtant le balai resta parfaitement immobile. Surpris, Ron fit plusieurs autres tentatives mais aucune ne fut récompensée. Déçu, il s'apprêtait à regagner la chaleur du foyer quand Charlie s'approcha de lui, son vieux balai calé contre son épaule.

-Alors Terreur, on a des soucis de décollage, se moqua-t-il.

Son jeune frère se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

-Regarde, ce n'est pas compliqué, continua Charlie.

Il entreprit alors de rectifier la position de Ron. Il décrispa ses doigts et les fit remonter vers l'extrémité du balai et incita le rouquin à se détendre. Il referma fermement ses doigts autour des épaules de son frère modifia sa position avec douceur jusqu'à ce que son centre de gravité soit parfaitement bien équilibré.

-Voilà, redresse toi et frappe le sol tout en maintenant ton équilibre, le dos bien droit, murmura-t-il.

-Tu m'apprendras à jouer au Quidditch ? attaqua Ron.

-Certainement pas, répliqua son grand frère.

Renfrogné, Ron agrippa le manche si fort que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra et donna un puissant coup de pieds en prenant bien soin de conserver sa position. Alors qu'il s'élevait peu à peu, il sentit le vent fouetter son visage. Lentement, il desserra les paupières et à cet instant, il su que jamais il n'oublierai le spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à lui. Les collines défilaient sous ses yeux ébahis au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude, un ruisseau coulait en sillonnant la vallée, il pouvais même apercevoir Fred et George occupés à tester toute sorte de farces et attrapes derrière une vieille cabane, bien à l'abri du regard de leur mère. Au sol, Charlie lui adressa un signe de la main et ,d'un sourire, l'encouragea à faire quelques manœuvres. Ron se pencha légèrement sur la gauche pour tester la réactivité du balai. Sa trajectoire dévia immédiatement. Un sentiment de plénitude envahi sa poitrine tandis qu'un cri puissant montait dans sa gorge. Le cri se mua en rire alors que Ron amorçait sa descente. Alors que ses pieds allaient toucher le sol, il perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'il était parvenu à obtenir et bascula en avant. Il roula sur quelques mètres avant de finir sa course dans un buisson, inerte.

Charlie se précipita à ses côtés, toute trace de sourire ayant définitivement disparue de son visage. Fébrilement il secoua son frère.

-Ron ! Ron, réponds moi, paniqua-t-il.

Le jeune rouquin ouvrit de grand yeux rieurs et pouffa en apercevant la mine inquiète de son frère avant de se relever. Il inspecta minutieusement chaque partie de son corps. À part une vilaine balafre qui lui barrait le coude, il était indemne.

-Ça va j'ai rien, s'empressa-t-il de rassurer son frère

Il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes avant de lancer :

-C'est quand qu'on recommence ?

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Charlie. Il se releva à son tour et ,sans prévenir, chargea Ron les bras tendus devant lui. Le jeune garçon étouffa un grognement quand il le percuta avant de la hisser sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de farine. Satisfait, il ramassa le balai et partit en direction du Terrier, son butin ne cessant de se débattre en poussant de petits cris perçants.

-Arrête Ronnie on dirait une fille, le taquina-t-il, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le nombreux de coup de poing qu'il recevait dans le dos. Soudain, il sentit les doigts de Ron agripper le haut de son pantalon.

-Mais, que...balbutia-t-il.

Mais son frère brandissait déjà l'objet qu'il convoitait devant ses yeux. Charlie s'arrêta net et devint pâle comme un linge.

-C'est qui ? demanda Ron en pointant du doigt la photo qu'il avait réussi à dérober.

Le cliché représentait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds dont les boucles tombaient en cascades autour de ses épaules. Son visage angélique resplendissait la joie de vivre et son sourire éclatant faisait ressortir à merveilles ses grand yeux rieurs. Une écharpe bleue et argent était étroitement serrée autour de son cou gracieux.

Charlie, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, jura et se débattit pour récupérer son bien.

-Allez dis moi ! insista Ron tout en maintenant la photo hors de portée de son frère. Dis ou je demande à Fred et George.

-C'est bon t'as gagné. Elle s'appelle Noémie elle est en sixième année à Poudlard, chez les Serdaigle. On partage les même cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et de Métamorphose. C'est bon t'es content ? Allez rends-la moi maintenant.

-À condition que tu m'apprennes le Quidditch.

-Deal, marmonna Charlie, visiblement mécontent.

Son frère toujours chargé sur son dos, il pris le chemin du retour en prenant bien soin de rendre le voyage le plus inconfortable possible pour son passager.


	2. Chapter 2

** Et voilà la 2eme partie ! :) Normalement j'ai corrigé mais je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes. Laissez moi votre avis ! ;)**

**Bizzzzzzzous bonnne journée ! 3**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand Ron repassa à l'attaque. Il supplia Charlie, le suivant dans les moindre recoins de la maison, s'accrochant à ses vêtements de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire un pas. Bref, il n'avait plus une minute pour lui, aussi consentit-il finalement aux incessantes demandes de son frère.

Heureux comme tout, Ron partit chercher les balles. Traînant l'énorme malle plus qu'il ne la portait, il rejoint Charlie qui l'attendait dans un grand champs jouxtant la propriété des Weasley. Le jeune homme virevoltait dans les airs, essayant sans cesse de nouvelles figures aériennes. Impressionné, Ron resta à l'observer durant ce qui lui parut des heures avant que son frère ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

-Prêt ? demanda-t-il en atterrissant près de lui.

Ron hocha nerveusement la tête.

-Bon alors, quel poste veux-tu jouer ?

-Gardien, répondit aussitôt Ron, sans la moindre hésitation.

-OK. Tu vois les deux arbres là-bas ? fit-il en tendant le bras vers l'extrémité du champ. Ils délimiteront tes buts. Va te mettre en place pendant que je vais chercher le Souafle.

Enfourchant son Comète, Ron fila se placer devant les buts.

-Prêts ? lança Charlie.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, il fonça en direction de Ron. Il accéléra autant qu'il put pour impressionner son jeune frère et, dès qu'il fut assez près, pilla et lança le Souafle tout doucement le plus proche possible du tronc d'arbre. Ron réagit et plongea en direction de la balle. Mais trop tard. Le Souafle gisait dans l'herbe, cinq mètres plus bas.

Après avoir essuyé plusieurs échecs consécutifs, Ron voulut échanger de poste. Malheureusement pour lui, Charlie était un joueur de Quidditch expérimenté et bien plus âgé que lui. Aucune de ses balles ne parvenaient à franchir la ligne de but.

-Bon allez champion, assez ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui, intervint Charlie en se posant au sol après plusieurs heures éreintantes. Retour aux vestiaires et rendez-vous demain pour l'entraînement intensif !

Ron sourit largement avant d'atterrir à son tour et de se diriger vers le Terrier, son balai sur l'épaule.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Charlie. Quand il regardait son petit frère, il se revoyait lui-même, quelques années plus tôt. Un sentiment de nostalgie le gagna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger les balles.

De retour au Terrier, il s'attendait à trouver Ron en train de vanter ses progrès auprès des jumeaux. Mais au lieu de ça, il ne trouva qu'un silence pesant.

-Ron ? Appela-t-il.

Le silence, toujours.

Inquiet, il ressortit et alla trouver Molly qui s'affairait au poulailler.

-Maman, tu as vu Ron rentrer ?

Molly se redressa, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, un œuf étalé sur son tablier.

-Ron ? répéta-t-elle, je pensais qu'il était avec toi. Tu as vérifié dans sa chambre ?

Dans sa chambre ! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pestant contre lui-même, il repartit en direction de la maison. Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant la chambre de son plus jeune frère. Il donna trois coups timides sur la porte en bois.

-Ron ? Murmura-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poussa la porte et se glissa silencieusement dans l'entrebâillement. Les murs de la chambre étaient tapissés de orange et de noir, à l'image de l'équipe préférée de Ron, les Canons de Chudley. Sur sa table de chevet, trônait fièrement le calendrier des matchs de la saison. Charlie balaya la chambre du regard...et trouva Ron affalé sur son lit ! Un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses narines. Épuisé, le jeune sorcier s'était écroulé et endormi immédiatement, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Charlie lui sourit tendrement et le repoussa doucement sous les couvertures, évitant deux ou trois baffes dues à ses changements de positions brutaux, avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Ron ne descendit même pas pour manger ce soir là.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le petit rouquin ouvrit les yeux. Encore ensommeillé, il regagna le reste de la famille en traînant des pieds et se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre à côté de Fred.

-Alors Ronnie, on fait la grasse mat', l'apostropha ce dernier en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Ron gémit de douleur. Ses muscles le lançaient, tout son corps brûlait, pas la moindre petite partie n'avait été épargnée. Il commençait a dévorer ses œufs au bacon quand Errol vint s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Poussant un soupir de désespoir, il se leva et alla récupérer le malheureux hibou.

-Il est vraiment idiot ce hibou, souffla Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut un Ron tout penaud qui revint à la cuisine, une minuscule enveloppe dans ses mains tremblantes. Sans un mot, il la tendit à Charlie. Un grand blason noir orné de deux dragon, un grand M trônant au milieu, fermait l'enveloppe. Charlie croisa le regard de son père. L'inquiétude qu'il y lisait ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment de malaise. Déchirant le haut de l'enveloppe, il sortit rageusement l'unique feuille de papier qu'elle contenait et lut à haute voix :

**Alors Weasley, il paraît qu'après plusieurs années de privations tes parents**

**ont finalement réussi à rassembler quelques malheureuses pièces pour t'offrir un balai. Je suis vraiment étonné ! Enfin, à mon avis il ne fera pas long feu. Je pari que tu n'arrive même pas à rester dessus sans tomber.**

**Que dis-tu d'un petit match pour tester ça ? Trois contre trois, demain dans la plaine.**

**J'attends ta réponse mais je doute que tu aies plus de courage que ton bon à rien de père.**

**Drago Malefoy.**

Un silence de mort pesait sur tous les membres de la famille.

-Ce petit emmerdeur de Malefoy commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, cria George. Vivement qu'il soit à Poudlard celui-là, il va voir de quelle bois on se chauffe !

-Allons les garçons, calmez-vous, répliqua Arthur. Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu, c'est tout ce qu'il attend.

-Bien sûr qu'on va accepter, s'exclama Charlie, piqué au vif. On va accepter et le gagner ce match. Ron, Bill et moi. On est plus grands plus entraînés, il n'ont aucune chance.

Il griffonna sa réponse et tendit le parchemin à Errol qui reprit son vol après être tombé de la table.

-Ron, Bill, je vous veux sur le terrain dans dix minutes, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Les trois frères se retrouvèrent sur le terrain. Il s'entraînèrent sans relâche durant toute la journée. Charlie inventait toute sorte d'exercices pour obliger Ron à faire des acrobaties de plus en plus périlleuses. Plus d'une fois, le jeune sorcier faillit chuter de son balai. Il se retrouva même coincé dans un arbre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il fallut à Bill et Charlie plus d'un quart d'heure avant de parvenir à le dégager.

À la fin de la journée, Ron arrêtait plus de la moitié des tirs de Charlie et quasiment tous ceux de Bill. S'il ne pouvait pas acquérir une grande technique en seulement deux jours, il espérait que ses progrès suffiraient à battre Malefoy et sa bande. Les Weasley ne parlèrent pas beaucoup ce soir là, l'humiliation des Malefoy encore bien présente dans leur esprit, comme une marque laissée au fer rouge. Tous montèrent se coucher, l'appréhension les consumant lentement.

Le lendemain, après un petit-déjeuner riche an protéines (œufs, bacon et saucisses) les trois champions allèrent enfiler leur robes de Quidditch. Ron en emprunta une vieille à Fred, toute trouée. Décidément, ça commençait bien...

Ils se rendirent sur le lieu de rendez-vous afin de s'échauffer et de s'habituer aux dimensions du terrain. Le stress développant ses capacités, Ron se révéla même être encore plus performant que la veille. Drago n'arriva pas avant plusieurs heures. Lorsque il décida finalement de se montrer, il était accompagné de ses deux brutes habituelles, Crabbe et Goyle. Ron blêmit à la vue de leurs balais. Des Étoiles Filantes. Les balais les plus performants. Et leurs robes brillaient, flambant neuves... Inquiet il leva les yeux vers Charlie qui lui adressa un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Malefoy jouait sur l'intimidation, il devait se reprendre.

Malefoy ricana en voyant l'équipement miteux des Weasley.

-Alors, prêts pour le match ? lança-t-il fièrement.

Impassible, Charlie le fixa droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard. Drago se planta face à Ron.

-Il se trouva que j'ai eu une petite idée pour rendre ce match plus...attrayant, annonça-t-il, l'arrogance des familles de sang-pur résonnant dans sa voix. On fait un match en cent points gagnants. Si je gagne, je récupère vos baguettes et vous regarde vous battre contre Crabbe.

Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur ses lèvres. Les Weasley étaient dans une impasse. S'ils refusaient, ils s'enfonceraient dans l'humiliation. Mais s'ils acceptaient, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance contre cette brute pleine de muscle. Il leur fallait gagner à tout prix.

Refusant de se laisser promener plus longtemps, Ron s'avança sans se démonter.

-C'est d'accord, annonça-t-il, mais si on gagne tu nous laisse ton balai.

Surpris Malefoy perdit son air supérieur. Soutenant son regard, il tendit une main que Ron serra froidement puis chaque équipe partit se mettre en place. Goyle prit place dans les but adverses tandis que Bill et Charlie s'avançaient vers le centre du terrain. Le match commença.

Malefoy partit comme une bombe, fusant sur son Étoile Filante. Le Souafle sous le bras, il fila vers les buts de Ron. Charlie chargea et passa près de lui à toute vitesse, espérant désarçonner son opposant. Aveuglé par la rage, il n'avait aucun scrupule à faire tomber son adversaire. Malefoy réagit au quart de tour et passa le Souafle à Crabbe. Bien que moins agile que son co-équipier, la brute réussi à traverser la défense de Bill.

-Ron, en position, hurla ce dernier en se replaçant pour une éventuelle contre-attaque.

Crabbe se rapprochait de plus en plus des buts. Ron serrait si fort le manche de son balai que ses jointures blanchissaient. Il se mit en position de défense quand Malefoy surgit sur sa droite. Crabbe lui passa le Souafle, obligeant Ron à reporter son attention sur la nouvelle source de danger. Malefoy arma son bras, prit son élan et tira de toute ses forces. Malheureusement, il ne prit pas la peine de viser, envoyant ainsi la balle droit dans les bras de Ron, sans que celui-ci n'ait à faire le moindre déplacement. Rassuré par ce coup de chance, le rouquin dégagea aussitôt le Souafle le plus loin possible en direction de Charlie. Ne perdant pas de temps, ce dernier remonta le terrain le plus vite possible. N'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres des buts, il chercha Bill du regard. Il était bien bien meilleur tireur que lui. Son frère réceptionna la balle, fit une feinte sur la droite pour finalement lancer la balle de toutes ses forces vers la gauche. Goyle plongea mais il était bien trop loin. Le Souafle dépassa la ligne de but.

Ron laissa échapper un cri de joie. Et 10 points pour les Weasley !

Mais l'euphorie retomba bientôt. Sur l'attaque suivante, Malefoy parvint à semer Bill grâce à ce qui semblait être une feinte de Wronski version poursuiveur. Ron ne parvint pas à bloquer le tir et l'équipe Malefoy égalisa.

Le match se poursuivit pendant deux bonnes heures. Le score était serré, aucune des deux équipes n'arrivant à prendre l'avantage. Lorsque le score atteint 90 à 80 en faveur des Weasley, la tension monta d'un cran. Charlie et Bill se faisaient plus offensifs, laissant de moins en moins de terrain aux poursuiveurs adverses. Bientôt Malefoy se retrouva acculé aux buts de Goyle. Charlie et Bill lui faisaient face, l'empêchant de repartir en direction de Ron. Crabbe quant à lui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière rousse. Impossible de lui faire une passe sans donner le Souafle à Bill. Paniqué, Malefoy ne put que renvoyer la balle à Goyle en retrait, espérant que ce dernier aurait une marge suffisamment nécessaire pour pouvoir dégager. Hélas, Goyle, ne s'attendant pas à cette manœuvre, fut incapable de rattraper le Souafle qui traversa les buts. 100-80. Les Weasley avaient battu Malefoy. Hurlant de bonheur, les trois frères atterrirent et manifestèrent leur joie en s'étreignant vigoureusement. Dépité, Malefoy atterrit à son tour, un air médusé affiché sur son visage d'habitude si fier. Tout fier, Ron s'approcha de lui et saisit l'Étoile Filante.

-Sans rancune hein ? se moqua-t-il avant de rejoindre ses frères.

Malefoy resta un moment sur le terrain, les bras ballants, encore incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Les Weasley rentrèrent au Terrier annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la tribu.

-Au fait Ron, que vas-tu faire de ce balai ? demanda Bill sur le chemin du retour.

-Oh j'ai bien ma petite idée, répondit-il, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

À peine eurent-ils franchi le pas de la porte que Ginny sauta dans les bras de Ron.

-Alors vous l'avez eu ce Malefoy ? gazouilla-t-elle.

-Et comment qu'on les as eu ! répondit son frère en la chatouillant. D'ailleurs, j'ai rapporté quelque chose pour toi.

Intriguée, la petite fille se laissa glisser à terre. Ron lui tendit l'Étoile Filante.

-C'est pour toi ma petite grenouille, je l'ai pris au méchant Malefoy exprès pour toi. Avec ça, tu seras une championne !

Enchantée, Ginny poussa un petit cri, entoura le cou de Ron de ses petits bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine. Désormais, elle pouvait commencer à s'entraîner pour réaliser son plus grand rêve : devenir une grande championne de Quidditch !


End file.
